One example of locating a personal communication device (PCD) is set forth in co-pending U.S. Publication No. 2011/0301780 (“the '780 Publication”) to Miller et al. The '780 Publication discloses a system including a controller that is configured to receive a first signal indicative of a location of at least one PCD in a vehicle and to determine whether the at least one PCD is located within one of a driver zone and a passenger zone. The driver zone corresponds to a location in the vehicle generally occupied by a driver and the passenger zone corresponds to a location in the vehicle generally occupied by at least one passenger. The controller is further configured to receive a second signal indicative of at least one occupant being positioned in at least one of the driver zone and the passenger zone and to store data corresponding to a modified driver zone that includes the driver zone and at least a portion of the passenger zone in response to determining that the at least one PCD is located in the driver zone and the second signal indicating that a first occupant is in the driver zone and a second occupant is not detected within the passenger zone.